Cooking with Fate Testarossa and Riot Force VI
by TsurugiNoMiko
Summary: *You have been warned* Hehehe.
1. Tamagoyaki

Tamagoyaki

* * *

"Hey everyone! Fate Testarossa here, I am so glad you could join us. Today I am going to teach you all a small simple meal that practically anyone can cook but still somewhat elegant enough in case you are asked by your parents to cook a little meal for them" *looks over at Precia Testarossa sitting down on the couch* "We are going to learn how to cook a Tamagoyaki" *walks over to the table* "Now before we start we are going to need to make sure we have all the tools and ingredients to start cooking. Caro, if you please."

"Hello" a short pink haired girl bowed "I am Caro Ru Lushe and I will be assisting in the process today." she looks down at the things prepared "First off you will need the following Ingredients:

* 4 eggs (one egg per serving)

* 3 Tbsps dashi soup stock

* 2 Tbsp - 1 1/2 Tbsp sugar *adjust the sweetness to your taste*

As well as the following tools:

* A bowl

* Frying pan

* Chopsticks for stirring (if you don't have any then anything else would be fine)"

"Now" Fate stated walking beside Caro and picking up the bowl and cracking an egg into it "Let's begin the preparations. The first thing you want to do is to beat the eggs in the bowl." She did so a good moment till the egg and yolk mixed together quite well.

"Then you add dashi soup and sugar in the egg and mix well." she poured the said ingredients into the bowl and Fate continued to stir a few moments before giving it to Caro to continue stirring.

"Next is to heat a frying pan on medium heat." she took the pan and put it on the stove and looked around for the _medium_ setting " Preferably, you should use a square tamagoyaki pan, but if you don't have one then a normal round pan works as well" a few more seconds pass "Caro, is this the right setting?" she asked sort of unsure

"No that's _high_" the shorter girl turned the knob a little more "there its ok now."

In the background hiding with a fire extinguisher in her hands, stood a nervous Takamachi, Nanoha. "I know Fate-chan lost the bet...but I didn't think Precia-san would be so cruel as to have Fate-chan cook for us today. She _knows_ how inexperienced her daughter is at cooking!" she murmured to herself "Just don't burn the house down Fate-chan..."

"Ok now our next step is to put oil in the pan and...ah...ah...akchung!" Fate sneezed dropping the cup on oil in her hands and spilling it on the stove, the pan, and the open flame "Waaah!!" she started to scream and instinctively rushed to the sink to get some water.

"Axel _Shooter!"_ a small shout came out from the hallway as a small pink ball flew in and hit the stove knob, knocking it to the *off* position as its owner ran in with the fire extinguisher and doused the remaining flames. "Mou...you need to be more careful!" Nanoha glared at Fate who ran back holding a small bucket of water.

"Ah-hahahah..." Fate tried to laugh it off as she put the bucket away and cleaned up the stove.

"You know Fate-san" Caro spoke up while helping Fate clean "You shouldn't use water on a fire like that"

"Why not?" Fate looked curiously as she finished cleaning and put another pan on the stove, this time letting Nanoha put the oil in.

"Because, as you know Oil and Water don't mix. So all you would have done was spread the fire."

"Oh ok, sorry about that" Fate smiled sheepishly at having been instructed by a girl 1/2 her age.

"Alright, let's get back to our lesson." Caro continued "After heating up the pan, pour a scoop of egg mixture in the pan and spread it over the surface." she used her chopsticks and lightly evened out the batted eggs.

"Cook it until half done and roll the egg toward the bottom side." She waited a few moments before doing so, with Fate curiously observing over the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Then you should move the rolled egg to the top side." Fate took over "Oil the empty part of the pan and pour another scoop of egg mixture in the space and under the rolled egg. Cook it until half done and roll the egg again so that the omelet becomes thicker." She repeated the process several times until all the eggs were finally in the pan. "Then all you do is cook the omelet until done. If you are using a regular frying pan, shape tamagoyaki on bamboo mat." she finished and put the finished product on a plate and handed it to Caro.

"Now, cut tamagoyaki into 1-inch thick pieces." Caro stated as she began to slice carefully "If all is done right, you should have made 4 servings (2 tamagoyaki)" she presented the final product. "And best of all" she took a small piece into her chopsticks "It should taste really really good" she took the bite.

"Well that is it for today, thank you very much for joining us" Fate bowed and Caro followed suit as Precia Testarossa, Alicia Testarossa, Lindy Harlaown, Nanoha, Hayate, and the rest of Riot Force VI cheered them on from the living room.

"All right then" Precia grinned holding up a set of cards as well as other things "its time to continue our game to see who is going to be cooking next. You guys ready?"

"_**YEAH!"**_

* * *

_A/N I am doing this mainly for myself so that I don't have to keep looking online for recipes and instructions on how to cook things that I should have already known but keep forgetting about (yes I am sorta bad about that ). I figured since I am going to be writing them down, why not share it with others? Who knows some of them might actually take a stab in trying to make a meal hehe. Thank you once again in advance for allowing me to write this. Dont worry I plan on adding more recipes as time goes on. He he he ^.^_


	2. Onigiri

_**Chapter 2: Onigiri**_

* * *

"Hello again, Fate here with another brand new and exciting recipe brought to you live from the Testarossa household!"

Several cheers and applause came from the Division Six crew as they sat around the living room.

"Today we are going to have..." she looked over at the kitchen table with growing concern "three assistants this time"

"Yahoo!" the first one yelled out "Yagami Hayate desu~" she waved frantically "And with me are Signum and Shamal"

"A-anyway..." Fate sweat-dropped "Let's begin!"

"Right!" Hayate nodded and cleared her throat. "Today we are going to be teaching you how to make something rather simple: Onigiri" she held up a finished product "Mainly because certain people don't trust us around flaming objects" she glanced over at specific people in the crowd.

"So how do we begin?" Signum stood there in her apron, prepared to handle all tasks given to her by her master.

"Well lets start with what we need" Hayate walked up to the table and laid out several items. "We will need:

1) Freshly cooked rice

2) Sheets of nori seaweed, cut into strips

3) Salt

4)Fillings."

"Dont use long-grain rice" Shamal added in "They just don't work quite as well as they should. Just stick to the normal Japanese rice please~"

"Why not?" Signum tilted her head while looking at the rice label

"Well it's because the grains don't stick together" Hayate answered "Stick to the _uruchi-mai. _The rice grains cling together without being mushy when properly cooked. This rice must be washed to bring out its best flavor though, so be thorough."

"So what should we do next?" Shamal prepared three sets of rice bowls

"First wet your impeccably clean hands with cold water, and sprinkle them with salt." Hayate walked over to the sink and rinsed her hands thoroughly before walking back to the table with the salt shaker in her hands "Next you take the rice and place on one hand. Make a small indentation in the middle of the rice with your other hand and put your filling in there"

"Ooh" Shamal watched as Hayate took a piece of sausage and stuffed it inside

"Now working rapidly, wrap the rice around the filling, and form it into a ball. To make the traditional triangular shape, cup your hand sharply to form each corner, and keep turning it until you are happy with the shape." she presented a completed triangular riceball "Now for final touches, take the seaweed and cut it into strips."

"Like this?" Signum began cutting away

"Yes. The size of the strips will depend on the size of your riceball of course." Hayate nodded and took two strips and placed it around her completed product. "And there you have it! One complete riceball!"

"Hrmmm" Signum picked up a fair amount of rice and tried it "I can't seem to get things to stick properly" she frowned as her attempts were futile

"It doesn't really have to be triangular you know~" Hayate sweat-dropped

"What can we do to make it more triangular though?" Shamal looked at her somewhat rounded creation "You say the shape doesn't really matter, but we would like to at least try."

"Hrmm..." Hayate thought over things for a moment.

"Why don't you use plastic wrap?" Alicia called out from the audience area

"Ah! That's a good idea! I forgot about that" Hayate's light bulb turned on. "Allow me to demonstrate"

"Here you go" Nanoha came over from the side and prepared a roll of plastic wrap and several bowls

"Ok!" Hayate rolled up her sleeves "First you lay some of the plastic over the bowl and then you sprinkle some water in it just to get it wet, then follow it with some light salting."

"So it's the same thing as when you wet and salted your hands earlier" Signum observed

"That is correct" she smiled "Then you just place the rice in there loosely and put your filling in the middle of it." She put a piece of salmon this time "Then you add a little bit more rice on top and press down lightly to over the filling" she noticed that Signum and Shamal began doing their own little projects. "Once you do that, you can take the edges of the plastic wrap, scoop the entire rice segment and make sure to mesh the rice together to get rid of any excess air as well as ensure the salt sinks into the surface of the riceball.

"Looks tasty already!" Vivio called from the audience "I'm getting hungry~"

"From here" Hayate continued "you can form the riceball into any shape you want: be it triangles, stars, squares, anything!"

"Oooooh~" the audience looked over at Signum's creation, making the curious Hayate turn her head

"What the heck is _that?!_" she pointed at what looked to be the riceball version of Laevantine.

The "handle" portion of the sword was wrapped in seaweed, the blade section of it had several mini hotdogs all along its length

"Ok this is becoming something that it totally shouldn't be" Hayate hung her head as Signum held the 'sword' upright and looked at her creation

"But its fun~" Shamal presented her riceball which came in the form of a little kitten with seaweeds as its stripes and peas for eyes.

"I am not going to ask how you two made those..." the commander shook her head and turned back to her audience. "In any case, are there any questions?"

"Hai!" Subaru raised her hand "What kind of fillings would be good for those?"

"Hmmm, lets see..." Hayate looked up and pondered while her two assistants were busy showing each other the 'capabilities' of their creations_ " _Some fillings you can put in are: pickled plum, bonito flakes just moistened with soy sauce, flaked cooked salted salmon, cooked salty cod roe, chopped up pickles, as well as some of the items we used today."

"Thanks~" Subaru noted them down

"Well that's it!" Hayate bowed as applause came from half of the audience and a sigh of relief came from the other half.

"On to the next game~" Momoko prepared the event on the living room table

"Oh yeah?" Signum's voice carried over from the kitchen in a seemingly small argument with Shamal "This has a special feature!" She raised the rice sword over her head much to everyone else's dismay _"Shlongen Form!"_

* * *

_A/N: Ok another recipe down...I can only imagine what happened after that. Having that much rice to make a sword is going to be hell to clean up hahaha. In any case~ Thanks for reading ^.^  
_


	3. Oyakudon and Yakitori

**Chapter 3: Oyakodon and Yakitori**

* * *

"Hey guys! Alicia Testarossa here and welcome to a very special cooking session from the Testarossa household!" She bowed in front of the Riot Force VI members. "The author couldn't be here today due to several issues so I've been charged with taking over this event... and soon the world-ita!" She almost bit her tongue when a harisen struck her on her head. "Ok, ok..." She rubbed her head as she accepted the glare from her mother. "In any case, we are having a little family competition today" she turned towards the teams. "between the Takamachi family"

"Hiiiii~" Vivio waved while being held up by Nanoha and being patted on the head by Momoko.

"...and the Testarossa-Harlaown family." Alicia nodded towards Precia, Fate, and Erio. "We also have our special guests for the event." She redirected to her left. "Time Space Administration Bureau Admiral, Lindy Harlaown!"

Lindy waved towards the camera.

"Time Space Administration Bureau Admiral, Leti Lowran!"

Leti smiled and adjusted her glasses.

"And a very special guest all the way from England in the non-administrated world #97-which you people call 'Earth', Retired Time Space Administration Bureau Admiral, Gil Graham! Accompanied by his two familiars, Aria and Lotte Liese!"

A round of applause echoed throughout the house.

"Now... here are the rules." Alicia took a step to her side as a large monitor appeared behind her, displaying the challenge. "The first generation, the mothers, will be the ones providing the instructions. The second generation, " she nodded to Fate and Nanoha "will be the ones doing the cooking while the third generation will be providing the supplies and assisting in any way possible."

Erio and Vivio looked at each other before nodding.

"You have one hour to complete this task or you will fail...and we'll get hungry." The blonde looked at the clock above her head. "Ready... START!"

Cheers and applause echoed as the two teams began their competition, both sides eager to win and maybe even learn something new.

"Now, then." Alicia walked over. "Let's start with the Takamachi family." She stopped in front of Momoko. "Please tell us about your recipe."

"Well..." The woman started. "We are going to be making _Oyakodon_ today." She looked at Nanoha and Vivio. "The ingredients we will need are as follows:

1/4 small onion, cut into rings.  
8 oz chicken thigh or leg, fat trimmed and cut into bite-sized pieces.  
3 large eggs, lightly beaten.  
Scant 3/4 cup water.  
1 stalk scallion, cut diagonally."

"Would you beat the eggs, Vivio?" Nanoha looked over at the ingredient listing. "I don't want you handling sharp objects yet."

"Umm, sure!" The girl smiled happily and walked over towards the refrigerator and took out a carton.

"You are one to talk, my dear." The older Takamachi joked. "I remember the time I asked you to peel a potato and it ended up in cubes instead, ha ha!"

"That was ten years ago, mom! I've improved since then!" Nanoha tried to hide her embarrassment through a small fit of anger as she grabbed the onions and began to chop away at them. "I'm not a-"

***SMASH***

A thunderous noise filled the air, effectively cutting off all communications and directing all eyes to its source.

"Hrrrm..." Vivio looked at what remained of the egg she hammered. "That didn't quite go as expected, Eizen." She spoke to the mallet now resting on her shoulder.

"EIZEN!" Vita roared before the device could respond. "What are you doing over there?!" She ran to the kitchen and disarmed the kaiser. "Seriously... don't be using our devices for weird projects." She trotted back, sparing a moment to glance at Signum. "Might want to keep Laevantine in check." She turned to the two teams resuming their cooking. "Who knows what might happen next."

"In... any case." Alicia sweat-dropped. "What do you do next?" She asked Momoko, who was monitoring the younger generations pass on the secret to egg breaking.

"Well, once you get all the ingredients together" she gathered all the prepared parts into a small bowl "Thank you." she nodded to Nanoha as the last egg was added "You stir it all together and mix it well." She handed the bowl and a pair of chopsticks over to Vivio and guided the child's hand.

"What do I do next, mom?" Nanoha chimed in after wiping her hands.

"Now heat up a small saucepan on high heat and bring the water to boil." The woman answered. "And when that is ready, add the sliced onion, chicken, the sauce, and cook for 2 minutes, or until the chicken is cooked."

"Got it!" The instructor nodded and began to carry out her role.

"Oh, and don't forget to skim off the scum." Momoko added.

"Right."

"Come here, Vivio." The older woman smiled and led the child towards the prepared saucepan. "Now pour the eggs slowly in a circular motion, covering the chicken." She guided the little arms as they shook slightly under the weight of the dish. "Good." She smiled. "Now lower the heat to simmer and cover the saucepan with its lid. Cook for 2 minutes, or until the eggs are cooked." She picked Vivio up and placed the cover. "Then add the scallions afterwards and that's it."

"Now, how would you serve this dish to people?" Alicia pointed towards the three people sitting at the special table.

"Well, you pretty much add steamed rice to two rice bowls and top it with the simmered chicken and eggs, then serve immediately. That's about it."

"Great!" Alicia nodded. "While you finish up the dish, let's go see how the other team is doing." She walked up to Precia. "How are things over here?"

"Well" she replied "we are making _Yakitori_." She nodded as younger generations began preparing to receive instructions. "The ingredients you will need for this one are:

1/4 cup sake (rice wine).

1/4 cup low-sodium soy sauce.

3 tablespoons sugar.

2 tablespoons grated peeled fresh ginger.

1/4 teaspoon crushed red pepper.

2 garlic cloves, minced.

1 pound skinless, boneless chicken thighs, cut into 24 bite-sized pieces.

5 green onions, each cut into 4 (2-inch) pieces.

Cooking spray."

Alicia watched as her sister and nephew ran around the kitchen gathering the items.

"Mom, the sake is missing." Fate frowned.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Precia extended her hand and produced a partially empty bottle.

"MOM!" The Testarossa twins shouted in unison.

"I'm fine!" She waved her hand. "In any case, let's get started." Her expression became stern as if she were issuing military orders. "First, you combine the first 6 ingredients in a small saucepan."

"Got it." Fate began gathering the items and slowly mixing them together while Erio prepared the green onions. "Mom" she glared "the sake?"

Precia reluctantly handed over the bottle as she continued her instructions. "Now, bring it to a boil; then cook until its reduced to 1/4 cup-about 2 1/2 minutes-then remove from heat to cool." She paused when she noticed that they were having problems with the flame. "What's wrong?"

"It won't light." Erio answered while Fate kept playing with the switches. "It seems to be clicking but it doesn't seem to be igniting."

"It just needs a spark, right?" Fate looked at the ports. "Is the gas on?"

"Yes, it is." The boy walked around the back and confirmed it was indeed on before noticing that the appliance was not plugged in. "Aha! Hey, I found the-"

"Thunder Rage!" A spark of electricity flowed from the blonde's body and towards the accumulation of gas.

_***BOOM***_

A small explosion rocked the other half of the kitchen as the gas pocket ignited in a blaze of glory. A smoke cloud covered the area, but was quickly vented thanks to Shamal's support magic. The damage to the area was minimal due to the barrier Precia established which, unfortunately for Fate, trapped her inside along with the blast.

"...problem." Erio finished his sentence while holding the plug in his hand. "Are you ok, Fate-san?" He rushed over to his mom and helped her sit down.

"Yeah..." Fate coughed. "I'm fine" She cleared her lungs a few times. "Thanks, mom." She growled as she was helped to her feet.

"Try not to do that again." Precia smiled in a way that caused the twins, as well as everyone else that knew her personally, to shudder at the implications of what would happen the _next _time that happens. "Now, then." She continued as she prepared a new batch. "Where were we?" She looked. "Ah, right. Combine the soy sauce mixture and the chicken. Cover and marinate it in refrigerator for 1 hour."

"That long?" Alicia frowned. "But it won't be ready in time."

"I knew this was going to happen so I already had these two prepare some ahead of time." The woman nodded as Erio came back with another pot from the fridge. "Heat a large grill pan over medium-high heat." She smiled over at Fate as if to say _'Try it again, why don't you'._

"Erio, dear, please plug it in." Fate tried to shake the feeling of dread off as she turned on the stove. "There we go." She sighed in relief as the blue flames danced around.

"Now for the last part." Precia looked over, satisfied. "Thread 6 chicken cubes and 5 green onion pieces alternately onto each of 4 or more (10-inch) skewers and be sure to brush kebabs with the soy mixture." She watched as Erio organized the meats and Fate prepared the pan. "Coat the pan with cooking spray, place the kebabs in pan, and cook 4 minutes on each side or until the chicken is done."

"Looks like both sides are just about finished." Alicia nodded as the dishes were brought out in large quantities to the living room table. "It's time for our guests to have the first bite and then the rest of us can dig in." She nodded towards Arf and Yuuno. "But first" she waited as two extra chairs were brought out and placed on the side of the table. "You two should sit." She smiled. "Happy Mother's day~"

"Thank you~" Momoko smiled and took her seat next to Lindy.

"Before we do" Precia walked over to the counter and poured herself a glass of sake "I have a message from the author." she pulled an envelope from under the collar of her shirt and slowly opened it to gather everyone's attention.

"What is it mom?" Alicia tilted her head and turned her mic off.

"It says: Dedicated to my mother who passed away March 3 2013" she put the letter down and raised her glass " 'The Greatest Cook in the World'."


End file.
